cellphone
by I wanna buy a life please
Summary: I took out my cell phone and flipped it open, but something was different. The wallpaper was not mine. It was of three gorgeous men instead of Alice, Rosalie, and I. "This isn’t my phone!" I yelled as I spun the car around.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late. I'm going to be late. I'm going to be late," I chanted to myself.

I quickly tied my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my purse. I slipped on my flip flops and ran out the door to the elevator. Some one entered and the door was about the close.

"Wait!" I screamed as I wedge the door open. I entered the elevator and tried to catch my breath.

"You seem to be in a hurry," a soft shy voice said beside me. I looked up and saw Angela.

"Tch, no, I just slept in and now I'm 2 hours late for a meeting with Alice," I said sarcastically and Angela let out a soft laugh.

"That. Is. Not. Funny." I said, annunciating every word slowly and heavily, which caused Angela to laugh even more.

I just rolled my eyes and rushed out the elevator as it stopped and opened. I really didn't want Alice to be waiting any longer than she already has so I ran, which wasn't the best idea, especially with flip flops on.

In my haste to get to Alice's place on time, I wasn't looking as to where I was going and bumped into something hard and spilled the contents in my purse on the floor.

"Oh sorry," I said as I picked up my stuff and the person's because they also spilled their stuff.

I shoved the person their stuff and grabbed my cell phone. I ran outside and to my car. I started my car and raced off towards Alice's flat. I took out my cell phone and flipped it open, but something was different. The wallpaper was not mine. It was of three gorgeous men instead of Alice, Rosalie, and I.

"This isn't my phone!" I yelled as I spun the car around.

* * *

**Hello, I just got the idea for the story and i wrote it right away. I hope you like it. Good-bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Alice is going to be angry, but she can wait. My phone can't," I mumbled to myself. I slid the stranger's phone opened and dialled my cell number quickly. After a long wait, the stranger finally picked up.

"Hello?" the stranger asked in a velvet voice.

"You have my phone," I stated simply.

"Yes, well, I figured that out when you friend 'Alice' called and threatened to buy me lingerie if I wasn't at her house in ten minutes and then hung up," he sighed. I felt bad for him, having to endure Alice's wrath for me, but the laughter that I was trying to contain was spilling over.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"Yeah well, the worse part was that my friends Emmett and Jasper, along with every one of my employees, heard her." Alright, now I really felt bad.

"Okay, where are you? So I can, you know, return your phone to you," I asked.

"I'm at work right now, I'll give you directions." He gave the directions while I drove and finally I stopped in front of a law firm, a big law firm.

"Alright, go to the front desk and ask for Edward Cullen," he explained.

"Okay, see you then," and with that, I slipped the phone shut. I turned off the car and got out. I entered the law firm and walked up to the front desk. The girl behind the desk had a name tag that said Tanya. I looked at her closely and immediately my self esteem lowered.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Tanya asked.

"Um, I'm here to see Edward Cullen," I said softly.

"Alright, I'll call him up," she said, her voice hostile after I mentioned his name. She picked up a phone and pushed a button. She waited a moment before the same velvet voice answered.

"Mr. Cullen, someone is here to see you," she said into the phone.

"Alright then, bye,' she hung up and got up from her chair.

"I'll escort you to Mr. Cullen's office." After going up many levels and winding through the large building, Tanya stopped in front of a door that read 'Cullen.' She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Cullen said. Tanya opened the door and motioned for me to enter. When I did, she closed the door behind me and heard her footsteps fading away.

"Can I help you with something?" the velvet voice asked me. I turned my head and was met with curious, green eyes. His bronze coloured hair was in a messy disarray and his skin was pale. He wore a black buttoned up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

"Um, yeah, I got your phone?' I said in a question like statement.

"Ah yes, we talked earlier," he got up and grabbed something from his desk. He walked up to me and handed me my phone. I too out his phone and handed it back to him.

"Oh yeah, Alice called again. She threatened to cut up your old T's and drag you through the mall for the rest of the day to buy you a new wardrobe if you don't show up soon," he shucked as my eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry you had to endure Alice's wrath. I hope you didn't get hearting loss or something," I apologized.

"Well, it's nothing a little dinner and your name couldn't fix," he mused. My cheeks were heated up quickly. Was this godly man asking me out? If my back wasn't again the door, I would've fallen down.

"Bella," I whispered.

"What?' he asked.

"Bella, that's my name," I answered.

"That's a very beautiful name. So how about that dinner?"

"Um, okay," I answered, still whispering and my cheeks deepened in colour.

"Alright then, I'll cal you later," he smiled.

"How do you know my number?" I asked.

"You called form my phone, didn't you?" he answered wit ha question.

"Okay," I stuttered.

"Alright, I'll call you later with the details," and with that, I left the law firm in a daze.

* * *

**Sorry if I haven't updated for a long time. I hope you like this chapter. Well, bye bye for now. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

_Bella's point of view_

_Oh my gosh,_ was all I could think of while I drove to Alice's home and then a smile appeared on my lips. I just figured out a way to get Alice to forgive me. The smile was still on my face when I reached Alice's flat. Before I could knock on the the to announce my presence, it was yanked opened and a very angry looking Alice stood on the other side. My smile disappeared immediately.

"Hello Alice," I said a bit hysterically but managed to sound decent in a way.

"Hello Bella,"Alice said, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her feet impatiently as she waited for a reason for my tardiness.

"Okay, before you go all Alice on me, I have great news!" I announced but Alice didn't say anything.

"I got a date!" I sang and luckily, that shattered Alice's angry mood and turned her frown upside down.

"Oh my gosh, with who?" She asked, jumping up and down.

"What's your problem," Rose asked as she entered into my range of sight.

"You won't believe it but Bella got a date," she shrieked in her excited tone of voice.

"Seriously? Who?" she asked, calmer than Alice but still excited in a way.

"Well, before I tell you who, I gotta start at the beginning," I said and they nodded. I walked into the flat and closed the door behind me. I made my way to the living room and plopped down to the couch.

"Okay, so this morning, I woke up late and was in a rush to get to a certain pixie's house," I started, glaring at her.

"Hey, be grateful that I forgive you. Besides, you know you love me," she said and I rolled my eyes before starting again. After I told my story, they were laughing with tears about to be streaming down their faces.

"Oh my gosh, I feel so bad for him having to endure Alice's wrath, especially when she's mistaking him as you and his friends are in hearing distance," Rosalie choked out.

"Hey, I didn't know," Alice defended herself.

"So has he called you yet?" Rosalie asked, calming down.

"No, it's only been about an hour or so. Should he have called?" I said and Alice shrugged.

"Every guys different," she answered. "Anyway, this calls for a shopping trip!"

* * *

**Hello! How are you doing? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time and when I do update it's a short chapter, but there's going to be a funeral today so I can't update anymore stories. Anyway, i hope you like this chapter. Good-bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

After the terrible dead of shopping, I was finally in the sanctuary of my home. My phone, the phone that had led to the meeting of the ever so beautiful Edward Cullen, rang the shrill ring tone. I should change that ring tone.

I slipped it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. My pulse quickened and I fought to compose myself. I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

"Edward." I breathed and cursed myself for sounding desperate.

"Are you alright?" I could hear amusement laced in his tone but an underlying emotion of worry leaked through. I was touched, he cared about me.

"Yeah, just went shopping with Alice," I said quickly, excited to be actually talking to him again.

"Buy any lingerie?" The heat was already burning my cheeks.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry about that," I apologize quickly but I heard him chuckle humorously. "You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. How could I ever?" He sounded appalled. "Anyway, are you free tonight?"

Another blush raised and I nodded, then blushed again when I remembered that he wouldn't be able to see it. "Y-yes."

"Okay, good. I'll pick you up at 8?" he asked and I nodded again. I cursed at myself but it seemed as if he had heard me because he let out a deep, velvety laugh that had my heart quickening. "I'll take that as a yes?'

"Yeah." I felt like an idiot.

"Alright then. I can't wait to see you tonight." And with that, we said our goodbyes. I sat there, in my living for awhile, dazed that this was happening to me. I picked up my phone then and pressed speed dial.

"Hello." After hours spent in the mall, her voice was still hyper.

"It's at 8." That was all she needed to hear before she started shrieking in excitement. I hung up then for I knew that was all she needed to come over and get me ready. I shuddered at the thought but it was worth it. I let out a sigh. I was dreaming. I was sure of it because I couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time but I've been working on my book. I guess that's all and I'm sorry about it being so short. Well, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

I was in dreamland, that was all I could think of. I didn't even mind when Alice started poking me in the eye with eyeliner. I never used eyeliner, for I was clumsy and will, more than likely, poke myself blind.

It was my first date in a long time and Alice wanted me to 'get some'. Which I will not since it was the first date and besides, I've never 'gotten any' before. Ugh, the horrible truth: I am still a virgin. Well, it's not that horrible since I wanted to wait until the right one came along. I don't know but it seemed to be a long wait so far.

I wanted Edward to be the one because he was perfect and everything that I always imagined the perfect guy to be, but I knew that, even though he asked me out, he's not as crazy about me as I was about him.

I was already starting to hyperventilate.

"Stay still," Alice commanded with a whack on the side of my head.

"Yes ma'am," I mumbled.

As she poked my face with cosmetics, Rosalie pulled at my hair with great ferociousness that I thought I was going to be bald for my date. "Bells, if you want to look pretty for your date, there's got to be pain," she chastised and I rolled my eyes but winced when she pulled at another chunk of hair.

After another hour of prep, I was finished. Yay.

**(You can imagine what she looks like yourself. I don't want to limit your imagination.)**

I fidgeted with my hands as I stared at the clock on the opposite wall. Alice and Rosalie left awhile ago with a proud shine in their eyes. They knew they did well. Actually, they did better than well, they did amazing.

I picked at the fabric of the dress and sighed. What if I didn't look as good as I thought? What if he's repulsed at how plain I look even with primping? I was in the middle of questioning myself when a knock sounded from the door. I glanced up at the clock. 8 o'clock sharp.

I swallowed a nervous gulp and forced myself to speak. "Coming." My voice sounded distant to my ears. I opened the door and timidly peek out.

There he stood in all his glory. All hail mighty Edward.

I flashed a nervous smile and opened the door wider.

**(You can imagine what he wears.)**

"Good evening. You look absolutely divine," he greeted me. He lightly brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

Of course I blushed and stuttered. "T-thank you." I mentally cursed myself.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked politely and I nodded. I wasn't going to trust my voice again. He flashed a crooked smiled that made my heart stop and go to heaven.

I locked the door up behind me and he laced his arm through mine.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I wanted to know if I was dress appropriately.

As if reading my mind, he answered, "No worries, you are dressed perfectly." I blushed of course.

"So, how was your day?" he asked as he led me to his car. He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in, muttering a 'thanks'.

"Um, it was alright." _It's better now that you're here. _"How about your day?"

"It's getting better now that you're here." Great minds think alike. I mentally sighed.

We talked more during the drive. I learned a lot about him and he about me. I've never talked as much with anyone, even Alice and Rosalie, as I did with him. We had so much in common and so much difference that it was perfect.

He finally pulled in front of a large, expensive looking restaurant.

"We're going here?" I asked, as he held the door open for me.

"Yes, is there a problem?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"No... yes. It's freakishly expensive here and almost, next to absolutely, to get a reservation here." I rambled on and on like the idiot that I was until he placed a finger on my lips and said, "Shh."

There was amusement in his eyes as he chuckled. I blushed again. "No worries, love, my mother owns this restaurant. She's thrilled to have us."

Only one thing popped into my mind and I started panicking. "I'm going to meet your mother?!"

* * *

**Hello. I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a long while. I couldn't update the last two days because my mum dragged me to her nailshop to help her out as much as possible. Anyway, I'm staying home today so I probably can update my other stories. Well, I hope you like this one short chapter. I have to move on to the next story and I've got to continue writing my book. I'm still on page 57 or something. Anyway, Au revoir lovlies.**

* * *


End file.
